Cosa de tres
by Strangela
Summary: Un simple fic totalmente pornográfico que posiblemente merezca ser leído. REVIEWS, PLEASE One-Shot/Lemon


**COSA DE TRES**

* PruGermano (PrussiaXGermanyXNyo!Romano)

* Lemon (Fic Porno – MA)

* No pienso hacerme responsable de posibles traumas psicológicos

* Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya

* Parte del contenido es Hentai, aunque también hay Yaoi

* Ana, es para tí~

* * *

Gilbert entró por la puerta de su casa bruscamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y llamando a gritos a su hermano.

-¡Eh, Lutz!

Ludwig, por su parte, no tenía ni puta gana de aguantarlo, y no se inmutó. Siguió tirado en la cama, disfrutando de su maravilloso día de descanso, con un libro en las manos.

A Gilbert se le borró la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que lo estaban ignorando. Con el ceño fruncido, empezó a subir las escaleras de mal humor.

Ludwig se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Miró hacia atrás y vio al albino de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa, _bruder_? -preguntó, en tono cansino.

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa" -su voz era fría-? Quiero que me hagas caso cuando te hablo.

Ludwig se hizo el tonto.

-Te estoy haciendo caso, Gilbert.

-No me refiero a ahora mismo. Te estaba llamando.

-Ah. Pues yo no te oí -mentira.

Los ojos de Gilbert se encendieron con ira. Sabía perfectamente que sí lo había oído. Pero entonces miró a Ludwig, y a sus preciosos ojos azules, y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo -le dijo.

Ludwig sonrió también. Se giró en la cama, quedando tumbado boca arriba apoyado en los codos, para poder mirar directamente a su hermano sin torcer el cuello.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Que esta noche salimos.

-¿Salimos? ¿A dónde?

La sonrisa de Gilbert se ensanchó aún más y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te mereces una noche de cervezas de vez en cuando, y yo no pienso quedarme aburrido en casa.

Ludwig dio unas palmadas en la cama.

-Ven.

Gilbert obedeció y se tumbó en la cama también, al lado de su hermano. Se arrimó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras Ludwig lo envolvía en un abrazo. Al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Para cuando despertaron, Gilbert con la oreja dolorida de tenerla tanto tiempo contra los duros pectorales del rubio y Ludwig con la camiseta llena de babas, ya era prácticamente de noche.

Se cambiaron, se peinaron (por lo menos Ludwig, Gilbert estaba demasiado awesome con el pelo revuelto como para estropearlo) y salieron por la puerta, dirigiéndose al bar de la esquina.

Felicia Vargas, la camarera, los recibió con una cálida sonrisa cuando entraron. Gilbert era su mejor cliente, y Ludwig, aunque no iba tan a menudo, también tenía confianza con ella.

-¿Lo de siempre, chicos? -preguntó mientras se sentaban en la barra.

Gilbert asintió con la cabeza. Un par de minutos después dos enormes jarras rebosantes de cerveza aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Mirad -dijo Felicia-. Aquella es mi hermana Sofía -señaló a una chica con la cabeza-. A lo mejor os cae bien.

Los dos hermanos miraron hacia donde les indicaba Felicia. Una chica muy parecida a ella, guapa y con el pelo oscuro, estaba sentada a una mesa sola y con cara de aburrimiento mientras removía su capuccino sin interés.

-No parece muy sociable -comentó Gilbert. Ludwig lo corroboró con un leve gemido.

-Está así por que su novio acaba de dejarla. Lo que más necesita ahora es a alguien que la distraiga -explicó Felicia.

Ludwig y Gilbert se miraron. Gilbert le dio un codazo a su hermano.

-Venga, Lutz, dile algo.

-¿Qué? Yo no sé qué decirle. Habla tú con ella.

Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero ven conmigo.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Sofía. Ludwig, suspirando, se levantó también y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, Sofía levantó una ceja y los miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -preguntó Gilbert apartando una silla.

-Allá vosotros -tenía una voz grave y musical; a Ludwig le resultó extrañamente atractiva.

Se sentaron y Gilbert empezó a hablar con ella. Al poco rato la cara de aburrimiento de Sofía se convirtió en una sonrisa y Ludwig se atrevió a intervenir en la conversación. Acabaron pidiendo cervezas y más cervezas mientras la noche avanzaba.

El bar cerraba a las dos de la madrugada, y, Dios sabe cómo, a la una y media los tres estaban en la cama de Ludwig.

Sofía se levantó y los miró con una sonrisa lasciva. Dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de baño con un portazo.

Ludwig y Gilbert intercambiaron risitas estúpidas. Tanta cerveza no era buena para el cerebro, a parte de que en ese momento toda la sangre les había bajado a otro sitio.

Gilbert recostó a Ludwig sobre la cama y empezó a frotar y acariciar el enorme bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo los gemidos y metió sus manos por su camiseta, tocándose el pecho. Gilbert siguió estimulándolo y acercó su cabeza hacia el vientre de Ludwig, lamiendo su abdomen. El rubio cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sin poder aguantarlo más, desabrochó la cremallera de su pantalón y empujó la cabeza de su hermano hacia abajo.

Gilbert se introdujo el miembro de su hermano en la boca, y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo rítmicamente. Ludwig se mordió el dorso de la mano. Sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar. Gilbert se irguió, se desabrochó el pantalón y le chutó el miembro a su hermano en la boca. Comenzó a embestir contra su garganta y jadeó, mientras Ludwig se masturbaba.

Sofía salió del baño repentinamente, y Ludwig y Gilbert la miraron embobados, pero sin parar con lo que estaban haciendo. Llevaba solamente la ropa interior, consistente en un conjunto de lencería transparente.

Gilbert sacó el miembro de la boca de su hermano y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta y lo que quedaba de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, y Ludwig lo imitó.

Sofía recostó nuevamente a Ludwig sobre la cama y empezó a lamer su pene lascivamente, mientras éste sonreía como un bobo. El albino, que no se quería quedar atrás, le bajó la braguita -porque sí, era pequeña- y, cogiéndola de los muslos, empezó a lamer entre sus piernas. La oyó gemir, y se le puso todavía más dura de lo que ya la tenía.

Ludwig llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del sostén de Sofía y lo abrió, haciendo que ella se apartara. Gilbert se puso de rodillas y le indicó a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo. El rubio obedeció y se acercó a Gilbert. El albino lo acostó y se puso entre sus piernas. Juntó sus miembros con una mano y les hizo un par de pajas a los dos juntos. Entonces miró a Sofía. Ella se acercó y se reclinó sobre ambos penes, introduciéndoselos en la boca y chupándolos.

Gilbert se acostó también y cerró los ojos, gimiendo con su hermano. Sofía llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su entrada y lo metió dentro, dilatándola. Después metió otro. Y otro. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, se incorporó y se sentó encima de Gilbert, penetrándose con los dos miembros y ahogando un gemido. Ambos hermanos se sentaron y se miraron intensamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, unieron sus lenguas, mezclando su saliva, de la cual caían gotas que aterrizaban sobre el hombro de Sofía.

Las manos de Ludwig se deslizaron hasta los senos de Sofía y comenzaron a acariciarlos, mientras las manos de Gilbert hacían otro tanto con sus nalgas.

El vaivén del coito se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Sofía subía y bajaba las caderas, penetrándose con los dos enormes miembros de ambos hermanos.

Al poco rato, ella llegó al orgasmo, y, una vez hubo terminado, se levantó y se metió en la cama. Pero Ludwig y Gilbert todavía estaban excitados.

Sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, Ludwig se puso a cuatro patas encima de Gilbert y condujo su precioso culo de culturista hacia el miembro de su hermano, que levantó las caderas y se lo chuzó de un golpe.

Ludwig gimió contra los labios del albino, que se irguió y lo puso a él contra la cama. Comenzó a embestir salvajemente, pajeando el miembro del rubio y entrelazando la lengua con la suya.

Tras una última y bestial estocada, Ludwig se corrió, manchando su abdomen y el de su hermano. Gilbert salió de él y apuntó a la cara de Ludwig con el pene. Entonces empezó a masturbarse, mientras Ludwig cogía sus testículos suavemente y los estimulaba con sus dedos.

Al poco rato el albino llegó al éxtasis y descargó todo su semen en la mejilla de Ludwig. No fue hasta ese momento que se metieron también en la cama, y, junto con Sofía, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
